Miscellania
Sailor at Rellekka Fairy rings (CIP) Farmed Spirit tree |guild = None |race = Fremennik Humans. }} Miscellania is a small island off the north-west coast of the Fremennik Province. Once a player has completed the Throne of Miscellania quest, all inhabitants view that player as Prince or Princess Regent of the island of Miscellania, and they work for the player if his or her popularity is high. Travel *The boat to the south of the island leads to a dock in Rellekka. The Sailor shall let you use the boat only if you have completed The Fremennik Trials quest. *If you have 83 Farming and have grown a spirit tree here, you can use it to teleport here. *Fairy ring code CIP which teleports the player south of the mine on Miscellania. Likewise, the Fairy Code only works on completion of the quest, otherwise the rings treat the code as unrecognised and teleport you just a few spaces from the main ring. *If the player's Construction is level 30 or higher the player is able to move their house to Rellekka for 10k. They can then simply use house teleport, walk a short distance north, and then sail to Miscellania. *If you have lunar spells turned on, then you can teleport to Lunar Isle without Seal of Passage, talk to anyone at Lunar Isle and they will kick you off, making you reappear at Rellekka. Then take the boat to Miscellania at the port. Notable features Managing Miscellania Market Stalls In the courtyard of the Miscellanian castle are market areas which include fish and vegetable stalls where you may practice thieving. As a level 2 thief, you may steal cabbages, garlic, onions, potatoes, or tomatoes from the vegetable stalls. If you have level 42 thieving you can pilfer raw salmon, tuna or lobster. If you are caught stealing you cannot buy anything from the stalls for about 48 hours (instead of the usual 15–30 minutes). Stealing from the stalls also decreases your approval rating. Greengrocer store Fishmonger Flowers A flower girl in the Miscellanian market sells coloured flowers for 15 coins each. She sells the red/blue/yellow flower combination; no other colours are available. Patches There is a flower patch, but this is only used in Kingdom management; players cannot grow crops here. Miscellania Dungeon Miscellania & Etceteria Dungeon has various shops and can only be entered half-way through Royal Trouble. Here you can buy various items from various shops. Music Unlocked * Etcetera - When arriving. * Miscellania - Miscellania * Meddling Kids - unlocked during Royal Trouble * Slither and Thither - sea snake cave below Miscellania * Land Down Under - When you enter the Miscellania dungeon during Royal Trouble * Corridors of Power - After repairing the scaffold and entering the tunnel in Miscellania dungeon during Royal Trouble Personalities Trivia *The examine info for the NPC Lumberjack Leif is "He's a lumberjack and he's okay." This is a reference to Monty Python's "The Lumberjack Song." *The names of Miscellania and Etceteria are based on the words "miscellaneous" and "et cetera". (abbrievated as etc.) *Many of the people who live on Miscellania and Etceteria have names of Norse origin, like Einar, Ragnvald and Ingrid. *The resources' respawn rates are much higher than normal. *The two patches that you can weed to increase your popularity, flax and herb patches, will not regrow weeds if you are logged out. *Even if you run out of membership, the inhabitants will still gather resources for you. *If you fish for fisherman Frodi with a familiar such as an Ibis, the familiar will still produce fish for you. *Due to the Glorious Memories Quest, the look of King Vargas has been significantly changed. *It is possible to see the Iceberg from certain parts of the north of the area. *(Warning: spoiler for Blood Runs Deep quest) The two kingdoms are brought together during and after Blood Runs Deep because of the marriage of King Vargas and Queen Sigrid. See also *Throne of Miscellania *Royal Trouble Category:Islands Category:Fremennik * Category:Quest Locations Category:Regions Category:Guides